


Chances are

by Taeyn



Series: cassian said I had to [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Cassian questions his decision on Kafrene, Gen, Guilt, K2 sometimes says the wrong thing, Robot/Human Relationships, but sometimes the right thing, mild reference to Imperial torture- no descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: “It was a mercy,” K-2 tried again, as low as his voice would allow.“It was aguess,” Cassian whispered harshly back. “I know the odds weren’t good, but I could’ve stayed and fought.” He sucked a ragged breath, glanced toward the back of the craft. “She would have.”





	

Cassian’s mentor used to have a saying- _the simplest way to survive is always the most obvious._ This, along with _know when to guess and when to guess you know_ , was the consoling type of white noise Cassian replayed to himself when the flight deck was silent, when louder thoughts started inching in.

_Are you crazy? I’ll never climb out of here… my arm…_

Cassian unclenched his teeth, let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He nearly startled when he noticed K-2SO was riding co-pilot. He hadn’t even clocked the droid’s approach.

“Hello,” said K-2, in a distinctly well-meaning tone. Cassian was about to ask for a report on their trajectory, but halted mid inhale, glanced to where Jyn was stationed on the carrier wing.

“Alright. What happened?”

The droid made a noise that could have been anything between defeat and chagrin, his alloy-plate shoulders visibly drooping at the question.

“What makes you think that-”

Cassian stopped him with a withering stare. K-2 poked a few superfluous buttons on the dashcon.

“Well,” the droid said after a moment, a little tetchily. “Whilst debriefing our recent experience on Jedha, I _may_ have expressed some concern that Jyn’s spontaneous reprioritisation of goals in the field could _potentially_ compromise the overall objectives of your joint mission.”

“I see,” said Cassian. His single raised eyebrow said a lot more.

“I... may have illustrated this concern in a slightly counterproductive manner.”

Cassian’s imagination had already covered a surprisingly large number of worst-case scenarios, before Jyn approached the cabin to put him out of his misery.

“I think the phrase K-2’s referring to,” Jyn offered, in a tone that left no doubt of her opinion of it, “may _potentially_ have started and ended with _‘next time, don’t get distracted by saving civilians._ ’”

“Ah,” answered Cassian, with a sinking feeling that told him this was not the right reaction.

“I was not providing criticism of Jyn’s focus or concentration,” K-2 interjected, his pitch rising with the defensiveness of it. Cassian didn’t need to clock Jyn’s expression to know this wasn’t on the mark either. “Merely an analysis of the increased risk added to an already _highly risky_ mission when unknown and unpredictable factors are introduced.”

Slowly, Jyn slouched against the fly-rigging. “Remind me,” she said conversationally, thumbs loosely hooked in her belt. “What exactly _is_ the overarching mission of the Rebel Alliance again? And who, exactly, are we supposed to save?”

Cassian drew a deep breath, resisted the temptation to close his eyes. He’d heard it before, he’d heard it all. _Obey the council, trust your mentor, protect informers, preserve our allies..._

“Everyone,” he said heavily. K-2 averted his stare. “Everyone.”

-

While a debris field provided a solid hour’s distraction on entering the Outer Rim Territories, the tension in the flightcraft didn’t lift. Jyn was updating the ammunition inventory, politely declining K-2’s assistance when he offered it. Cassian intuited well enough that this wasn’t a matter of holding a grudge- Jyn’s actions on Jedha proved she favoured solutions over emotions, same as him. Which meant it was something worse. Cassian sank his head, stretched his knuckles.

Jyn could protect as many rioting bystanders as she was able. The man who once kept her safe was still ashes and dust.

“Cassian,” K-2 ventured, “since the odds of our success on Eadu rely substantially on teamwork, I think it would be best if this misunderstanding were repaired.”

Cassian looked up. The droid had spoken so sincerely that he couldn’t help smile.

“Well,” he replied gently, so Jyn couldn’t hear, “you could always try _‘I’m sorry’_...”

“Oh yes, I thought of that,” K-2 said brightly, causing Jyn to glance over from the carrier. “But I’m just dreadful at lying. Is there a Plan B?”

Cassian shot his nonorganic companion a look that suggested another debris field would be preferable at this point. When Jyn returned to the back of the craft, he removed his headset and ran a hand over his mouth.

_Calm down. Calm down. You did good- everything you told me, it’s real? ...We’ll be alright..._

“Kay,” Cassian muttered, barely audible over the churning of the engines. “Something went wrong on Kafrene, when Tivik told me about the pilot. I made a mistake.”

The words made Cassian feel ill. Another part of him felt glad it were still possible.

“Are you sure you wish to share this with me, Cassian?” K-2 answered, quiet. Cassian gave a curt twitch of his jaw, surprised by the recognition in his tone. The droid had guessed, or at least suspected. Perhaps K-2 wasn’t the only one who was easy to read.

“I was rushing,” Cassian said softly. “I was already late, and I attracted attention when I should’ve laid low.” His mouth gritted down at the corners, one of his hands clenched to a fist. “When it came to the getaway-” the rebel squeezed his eyes, uncurled his fingers. He could still feel the weight of the blaster in his hand. “Tivik was injured. I knew he wouldn’t make it out.”

He didn’t need to say more, his voice wouldn’t have held anyhow. He glared into the racing dark, the urge to forget outranked by bitter anger. And somewhere, remorse.

“He would have been _questioned_ , Cassian,” K-2 returned. He attempted to dip his posture to match Cassian’s height, looking somewhat hunched and awkward as a result. “He would have been questioned until he said something useful, then questioned until he could say nothing at all.”

“Do you know that?” Cassian snapped. “Have you seen it?”

“My peripheral hearing is a _fraction_ more enhanced than yours,” K-2 said carefully, assessing Cassian’s reaction before continuing. “I haven’t needed to.”

Cassian swallowed for a third time, couldn’t make himself nod.

“It was a mercy,” K-2 tried again, as low as his voice would allow.

“It was a _guess_ ,” Cassian whispered harshly back. “I know the odds weren’t good, but I could’ve stayed and fought.” He sucked a ragged breath, glanced toward the back of the craft. “She would have.”

“And if you had stayed, Jyn, in all certainty, would not be here. Neither would anyone else.” K-2 tipped his head toward their unlikely collection of passengers.

“There’s no such thing as certain,” said Cassian, suddenly drained. “What percentage of someone’s life can you weigh in chance?”

The droid was silent. The rattle of the craft’s hull told them they were approaching Eadu, the ship's microthrusters firing to align with their orbital path.

“It’s never about who dies,” Cassian muttered, the words raw in his throat. “It’s about what you can live with. We can. She can’t.”

He forced his mouth to a line, made an adjustment on the console. The headset went back on.

“Cassian...” said K-2.

“Better strap-in,” Cassian replied grimly, a beat of lightning exposing the stormclouds below. “There’s no easy way down.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 I am really taken with Cassian and K-2's friendship, I don't think I will ever be over it... ;w; Comments and kudos are always adored and appreciated! c:


End file.
